Korean Skill:Alphabet 2
'Alphabet 2 '''is the 2nd skill in the Korean language course. It has 7 lessons which teach you how to form syllables with Korean characters. Grammar Notes Basic Consonants ㄱ, ㅂ, and ㄷ represent both voiced and unvoiced sounds (g/k, b/p, and d/t), depending on the surrounding sounds. With these sounds, there should be no air coming from your mouth. ㄹ is like Spanish r, where the tip of the tongue strikes the palate very briefly. When it is a final consonant introduced below, it is pronounced like an l. ㅅ in most situations sounds like an s, but before ㅣ or "iotized" vowels it sounds more like "sh". Aspirants Aspirants are consonants followed by a puff of air. Hold a small sheet of paper in front of your mouth. Notice that the paper moves when you pronounce the English words ‘pen’ and touch’ due to the aspiration. Tense Consonants Tense consonants are pronounced with extra emphasis. Sometimes regular ㄱ, ㅂ, ㅈ, ㅅ, and ㄷ sound become tense in the middle of words, especially for younger speakers. Final Consonants Korean only have a few possible sounds at the end of a syllable, so many consonants' pronunciations change. When two consonants appear in the final position, only one of them is pronounced: When followed by a vowel, final consonants (except ㅇ and ㅎ) move to the start of the next syllable. Consonants revert back to their original pronunciations and pairs are split, allowing both to be pronounced. ㅇ does not move, and ㅎ disappears before a vowel. Tense consonants (ㄲ, ㅆ) are not pairs. Assimilation Many consonants change their pronunciations when a consonant at the end of one syllable influences or is influenced by the consonant at the start of the next. Nasal sounds: ㄴ, ㅁ, final ㅇ Lessons Lesson 1 * 다 = da * 도 = do * 가 = ga * 게 = ge * 노 = no * 너 = neo * 리 = ri * 루 = ru * 노래 (''no-lae) = song Lesson 2 * 보 = bo * 브 = beu * 재 = jae * 져 = jyeo * 미 = mi * 뭐 = mwo * 사 = sa * 샤 = sha * 개미 (gae-mi) = ant Lesson 3 * 최 = choi * 츄 = chyu * 캐 = kae * 캬 = kya * 퍠 = pyae * 표 = pyo * 툐 = tyo * 톤 = ton * 도쿄 (do-kyo) = tokyo Lesson 4 * 헤 = he * 휘 = hwi * 끠 = kkui * 썌 = ssyae * 쎼 = ssye * 또 = tto * 똬 = ttwa * 씨 (ssi) = seed Lesson 5 * 쭤 = jjwo * 쪄 = jjyeo * 쬐 = jjoe * 뽸 = ppwae * 쁘 = ppeu * 뽀뽀 (ppo-ppo) = Kiss Lesson 6 * 앚 - at * 밝 - bak * 밟 - bap * 각 - gak * 갈 - gal * 갖 - gat * 갇 - gat * 갑 - gap * 꽃 - kkot Lesson 7 * 뵹 - byong * 갂 - gak * 강 - gang * 같 - gat * 갓 - gat * 갔 - gat * 뵹 = byong * 도넛 (do-neot) = doughnut References